The Guardian Angels
by Author Tantei
Summary: Eleven foals' lives are changed forever when a strange asteroid crashes in Equestria and they are unfortunate enough to touch the remaining pieces. However, they'd barely imagine these small remainings would give them amazing supernatural abilities. With an upcoming war of the changelings, can these younglings learn to work together to change Equestria forevermore?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Castle  
Twenty years after Twilight Sparkle's coronation**

 ** _. . ._**

"Spike, come see this!"

Twilight had seen many things in her life. Some of these things were unexplainable and some were almost unbelievable. She had defeated a centaur, turned into a princess, and got a castle of her own. It was hard to believe all of this happened so quickly, but it did. The sound of footsteps got louder as Spike, Twilight's number one assistant, climbed the stairs quickly to her room and stopped right in front of her, almost out of breath. He looked much older now; not old enough to make a difference, since dragons could live beyond some pony's expectations, but twenty years had passed, after all.

 _Twenty years have passed, after all._

When Spike looked up, recomposing from the lack of air for one moment, he noticed Twilight had her telescope placed near a window and she looked really… He couldn't really define it. Confused? No, it was something else…Worried; that should be it. Twilight worries too much, thought Spike, but there's something clearly wrong now. Twilight looked at the sky again, biting her lower lip in anxiousness, and then turned to Spike, just then acknowledging his existence.

"Spike, you need to see this right now! It's an urgent matter!" screamed Twilight while pointing to the sky. Spike wasn't sure if he should use the telescope or not, though. He decided to approach the window and peek outside. What he saw made his eyes widen: there was a bright… _thing_ … crossing the sky. It looked like a shooting star, but it was going too slow. Maybe it was a comet? Spike was lost. "Did you see it? That thing can be seen from miles away without a telescope."

"Is it a shooting star? Should I make a wish?" Spike asked jokingly, but his voice sounded serious. That was an urgent matter, after all. An unknown object crossing the sky without any previous warning about it could be dangerous.

"No, it isn't, Spike. That object is too big to be a shooting star, and it's going too slow." Twilight objected, "I can't see it right, even with the telescope. I think we should wait for it to pass. I hope it doesn't fall on Equestria." Twilight sighed, "Or anywhere else…" And with this, they turned around heading towards the bedrooms.

They were barely aware that Twilight's hopes weren't going to come true.

 ** _. . ._**

"A shooting star"

Umbrae had never been more impressed in his life. He had heard about those shooting stars; stars that fell from the sky. But he had never actually seen one. It was almost like a dream coming true. It was almost 1 a.m., but he was awake; the young pegasus was already getting used to staying awake until late. Umbrae closed his eyes; he had heard from Mint Cookie, the orphanage's caretaker, the sweetest grown pony he had even seen, that shooting stars could grant wishes. Umbrae then thought about his wish.

That was until…

 ** _CRASH!_**

All of the fillies and colts who were asleep awoke in a jolt. Umbrae's yellow irises widened as he looked down at the window. That definitely wasn't a shooting star. Shoot, just when I had thought about my wish! Thought Umbrae, a little disappointed, but overwhelmed at the object that had just crashed a few meters from the orphanage. Most of the foals from the room rushed to the single window in the room and peeked at the window from behind Umbrae's shoulders, trying to get a better view of the object that had crashed on their yard.

All of sudden, Umbrae turned around and began to run; he was going for the object, and was going to see what it was. A pony started to run behind him, shouting for Umbra to stop. That was Snowfrost, one of Umbra's best friends. Both started to run downstairs and, soon enough, all of the other fillies were following them. The director hadn't awoken yet, not even with the sound of hoofsteps and shouts, because it was almost _impossible_ to wake her up, obviously.

"Umbra, please, be sensible!" Snowfrost shouted.

"C'mon, Snow, let's just check it out!" Umbrae asked innocently. Before Snowfrost could even open her mouth to reply, Umbrae was already running to the door and out of the orphanage, stopping a few meters away from the unidentified object that had landed on their yard. Snowfrost was behind him, watching everything – not knowing if she should be curious or afraid now. But curiosity overtook her and she approached Umbrae.

Umbrae could see the object now; it looked like an asteroid, those things he had seen in the astronomy books. "Whoa" He said impressed. The younger colt extended a hoof to touch the object. Snowfrost stood next to him and grabbed his hoof. "Hey—" He tried to protest and shot Snowfrost a 'don't you trust me' glare.

"Uh, we should call the director before you touch this and turn into a mutant or something." Snowfrost said with a sympathetic smile. Umbrae nodded and was about to follow her through the crowd of agitated fillies and colts when he felt something; a strange force pulling him back. "Huh?" He asked himself as the force started to get stronger, surrounding the colt in a strange purple aura. "What is— AHAHAHAHA!" Umbrae started laughing when he was completely surrounded by the strange aura, because it tickled so much.

"W— Umbra?" Snowfrost's eyes turned to Umbrae as she noticed how the younger pony was being pulled closer to the strange object whose aura was surrounding him. "Okay, this is definitely a dream or something." Snow sighed as she started to walk towards Umbrae slowly, using her magic to try and pull him back. She was focused on what she was doing until Umbrae's eyes widened and he started screaming in pain.

"MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" He begged while doubling in pain on the floor.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Every pony's eyes widened as they turned to face a black unicorn — the director of the orphanage, Showdown, — as she stared at the colt with wide eyes. "SNOWFROST, UMBRAE, I DEMAND AN ANSWER!" She shouted. Snowfrost flinched for half a second until she turned to the director, still using her horn to hold Umbrae in place while he lied in pain on the floor. Snowfrost narrowed her eyes at the orphanage's director. She immediately understood the situation. "Step back, Snowfrost, I can take care of that. Your magic is not strong enough yet." All fillies and colts gasped. The director _dared_ to call Snowfrost's magic _weak_.

No pony has ever done that without ending at least a few hooves away from the orphanage… _yet_.

Snowfrost turned to Showdown and scoffed, "Like _you_ are any better! I'm trying to help Umbrae and none of you are helping at _all_!" She had to scream to make sure the other ponies heard her because of how much Umbrae was screaming in pain and for help. "So if you're not willing to help me―" she started with a sweet voice and a small smile until her eyes glinted in a dangerous way and her smile turned into a scowl. "― BACK OFF!" Every pony but the director flinched at her harsh tone.

Showdown furrowed her brows as she started to walk towards Snowfrost _slowly_ , and when the younger pony realized what she had done, it was already too late. Biting her lower lip, Snowfrost started to back away too, but much faster than Showdown was approaching her. Suddenly everything stopped; even Umbrae's screams for help. All they could hear was a tiny continuous "beeping" sound as all of the other sounds eventually stopped.

The object started to glow in a navy-blue color as Umbrae was being pulled by it. His screams ceased and now his eyes were wide open as he just stared at every pony else like they were ghosts or grew a second head. The object's glow increased and Umbrae paled. Then every pony heard an explosion that startled them for a second – even Showdown jumped, and it's hard to scare her – before their vision started to fade…

…And everything went black.

 ** _. . ._**

Meanwhile, in Manehattan, during the night, a silver coated pony was training with his sword, levitating it and focusing as much as he could, far away from the orphanage lived in. Sighing, he looked at the tree that was now his _opponent_. "Just focus, Silver Blade, just focus…" Silver Blade told himself as he started to slash the tree with the sword in his hooves, pretending it was alive; pretending it was Circle Lead. _I will find you, Circle Lead, and when I do, you'd better pray!_ Silver Blade chanted in his mind as he slashed the tree again.

Suddenly he heard something. _Why is there the sound of something fall―_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _Never mind…_

Silver Blade put his sword back on the sheath and then started to slowly walk towards the object that had crashed near the orphanage, following the cloud of smoke. He started to feel weird after that; his vision was getting a little blurry, he felt cold all of sudden and there was a small tingling sensation on his hooves and chest. The more he walked, the more Silver would become tired. He was already feeling his body heavy, but his curiosity was stronger than the feeling of tiredness. After a few more steps, Silver Blade stopped in front of something that looked like an asteroid of some sort, but of an icy-blue color.

Slowly he stopped in front of it, slowly extending his hoof to touch the surface of the object before he stopped to think: _should I really be doing this? What if it's dangerous? ... Well, I'll never find out just standing here…_ Silver mused before sighing. He extended his hand a little more and then touched the object. _Huh, nothing happened_ , thought Silver as he tried to withdraw his hoof…

…But he couldn't.

Blade silently panicked. He couldn't remove his hoof from the "asteroid" as much as he wanted to. Soon said asteroid started glowing dangerously, something Silver had never seen. He started feeling the sensation of danger around as the air around him got even colder, making him shiver violently. Slowly, Silver Blade used his horn to use his sword. He raised the sword as high as he could and then lowered it quickly, hitting the asteroid with enough strength to break a rock.

However, it didn't work! In fact, the sword's blade broke in half after the impact, falling to the floor. Silver grunted; that was his favorite and _only_ sword. "Just great, what else will happen now?" Silver asked himself as the asteroid's glowing increased and he had to shield his eyes with his other hoof. Then all he heard was an annoying 'beep' sound that got louder each second until an explosion happened.

It threw him very far away. Silver Blade was going to hit the floor when everything went black.

 ** _. . ._**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Hello~**

 **I started the fanfic, yay! It's K+ so there won't be much violence here. Anyhow, I know it's just two characters but I didn't want to take too long so I did just the first part. There will be a second part on the next chapter with the rest of the characters. Also, some characters will live in the same orphanage but have little or no knowledge about the other's existence at all, so there...**

 **I hope I had Snowfrost and Silver Blade in character. Any misunderstandings or OOCness, just review or PM me and I'll fix it. Sorry, ppl, I've been busy with life stuff.**

 _ **\- Author Tantei :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Announcement 6:**

 **Hey... Well, I have no way to say this, but... Um...**

 **I'm ending the story. Sorry sorry sorry sorry, but I've got so much things to do this year. Yeah, you guys don't deserve such news at the beginning of the year but I've got no choice :( I can't write anymore, because this takes so much of my time.**

 **However, if any of you wants to continue the story, PM me and I'll give you the first chapter by PM. I'm so sorry, I'm feeling bad now DX**

 **\- Author Tantei**


	3. Dear fanfiction, today I learned,,,

_**Dear "Aria",**_

 **Since you seem to be the hateful type, I'll write a small comment just to make you feel a little better. I'm not going to write a hate author note because it shall lead nowhere, and we both know it.**

 **First of all, thank you for letting all your hate out. It's good to know somebody still cares enough for this story to scream at the author and think they will feel bad enough to bring it back, but, you see, darling: I am not that resilient nor I will bring it back. If you think I will, you'd better think again.**

 **Let's start from the beginning, shall we?**

 _"You waited a month. That is more than enough time to write. You are making bullshit excuses."_

 **I don't take inspiration out of my butthole, darling. It must come to me slowly. Would you rather have a horrible, short chapter with OOC characters and terrible grammar that was updated quickly or a great, long chapter with in-character characters and a great and readable grammar? Take your time to choose, darling. Some authors take months to update because they have a LIFE, just like you.**

 **And if you really think I'm making bullshit excuses then why don't you come all to my house and take a look at my life? Because I'm sure you think I'm rich with all the money I'm making with this story and that I don't have normal problems like a normal person. Yay me.**

 _"You strung us along and made us wait a month for an update. You are skum Tantei."_

 **Even though I unwillingly strung you, it was not my fault that you decided to cling to my story like you depended on it and turn it into your life's obsession; this is called addiction. Nobody mourns for that long (at a story, nonetheless); life goes on; we all grow up - learn to do so as well.**

 **And what is "skum" exactly? Learn to write properly before coming to the internet to bash at me. Even my little sister cusses better than you. And are you trying to make me feel bad? Congrats, because I feel bad _for you_.**

 _"The kind that makes something with so much promise but then spits on it like it was the trilogy by DiscordXChaos."_

 **Did I promise I would keep on with this story _no matter what_? Please point to me where I wrote this and I'll apologize, because as far as I remember, I haven't made any promises. I said I would _try_ , and trying does not mean I will DO it. I never spit on my promise; I passed the fanfiction to somebody else so they can continue and satisfy your hunger for fanfictions that have no impact in your life at all.**

 _"You even got a first chapter done but then quit. I hate you and i hope you never darken this website with your backstabbing account ever again."_

 **I have done the first chapter MUCH before I decided to include other's OCs in it. I just wrote Silver Blade's part and left it as it is because I needed to desperately study for my tests; otherwise I'd flunk. And for the last sentence, what part of the "I'm quitting" did you not understand? Your words of "hate" make you sound like a bratty 5-year-old that hasn't napped yet. Your mom must be proud to see she raised you to be a fair adult but the child she carried for nine months turned out to be a complete brat that has no respect for other people's lives whatsoever. Yay for your mom.**

 _"To closd this on behalf of everybody who put effort into making an OC for you i have this to say: You are the kind of author that spits on the readers you bring in without caring that they have to wait so long without knowing when a new chapter arrives."_

 **[*Close] I respect everyone that puts effort in their OCs with all love and care like I do, but that does not mean I have to dedicate my life on a story that will take me NOWHERE in life and that I don't want anymore. I don't spit on my readers for what they have written; if I had, I'd have said I hated all of their OCs and would have told them to get off my story ASAP, but I liked the OCs and treated them as my own, even if for a short time. As a reader myself, I have had to wait very long for a fanfiction just to find out it won't be continued for a very long time as the author had the care to warn us about it, even if a few months later, and what did I do? Did I write an overly long hate commentary just to show them how much I hate them?**

 ** _No_ , I wrote a sincere comment in which I said I really enjoyed their fanfiction and that I enjoyed being able to read it, or even being able to read to begin with, and that I supported their decision to carry on with their lives and leave a hobby that bring them pleasure, but pleasure only - not money nor knowledge to help them with their school tests.**

 **And to finish this, nobody will know when a new chapter will arrive. No one is a goddamn clairvoyant; not even the one who is writing the story, unless they have a schedule, which is a very hard challenge; I've tried, and I've failed so terribly I quit the schedule and let the writing take its course and make its own destiny.**

 _"We read your story and leave good reviews and constructive criticism and you betray us, stab us in the back and say you're sorry."_

 **Leaving good reviews and constructive criticism won't solve my life's problems, make money magically appear in my pockets when I need it and help me in school during tests. I could've left you without giving a warning that I'd quit and make you expect a new chapter forever, but I didn't, and I apologized. I could have not apologized for my inability to solve my own problems like I have a magic lamp and with a simple wish they will disappear. Be grateful for that.**

 _"We believed your lies but Aria doesn't."_

 **Because Aria is SO much smarter than everybody else who understands I have my own problems. Correct your sentence, it makes no sense. Poor Aria; here, have a cookie.**

 _"He has seen an author much like you named Dragonblooded."_

 **I feel honored. You are comparing me to another completely different author when you don't know about both of our lives at all. Kudos to you.**

 _"The same type of heartless backstabber that showed a story with promise. She even took her extra chapters away and left anybody who clicks on it with a lone chapter and reviews for 20."_

 **I'm so much like her. We might even be twins because I obviously deleted all the other chapters and left you alone with only one without any warnings that I would quit; how obvious. Puh-lease, darling.**

 _"You didn't even introduce every OC that got in."_

 **Did I have any time AND ideas before people like you would start flaming me for taking too long? Go to your room and think about it.**

 _"Aria is ashamed he wasted his time and trust on you."_

 **Aria desperately needs a life. And some friends.**

 _"Everywhere you go in the mlp archive i'll see it and remind you of how you betrayed us."_

 **MM WATCHA SAY**

 _"You are an uncaring monster that I will not forgive for stringing us all along like fish on a hook."_

 **And, unlike most people, I actually LET the fish go, but you are one fish that got itself tangled on the net purposefully just to make yourself look like a victim and not let go and accept the fact that I cannot finish the story. You are one brave fish, Mr. Aria. I shall clap slowly and sarcastically show you how much of a respect you deserve. Before judging another person you don't even know personally or have never talked to, go to your bathroom and look at yourself in a mirror for flaming** **somebody that has no condition of continuing said fanfiction that you were so "hooked" on.** **Who's the monster now?**

 _"I could type curses at you but then you'd just brush me of as a hater."_ (You saying "I hate you" previously doesn't count already?)

 **Actually I'd just brush you off as an attention whore for trying to humiliate me and pass off as a victim when you are actually humiliating yourself.**

 _"this entire message came from my heart."_ (Start the sentences with upper-case letters. It's THAT simple.)

 **If I were you I'd have a heart transplant ASAP.  
**

 _"Like a changling you fed on our anticipation."_

 **First: I did not feed on your antecipation; how do you even do this? I don't want to know. Second: Why do you say "our"? Have you talked to EVERYBODY that I accepted to know if they do feel the same? Third: Changelings feed on love, which is something I suppose you don't have for me. Period.**

 _"How ironic the changlings were the bad guys and you stopped the heroes by never letting them see the light of day."_

 **How ironic the changelings forced the heroes to do something they did not want, which was giving them love, against their will and put all their hatred on them, trying to catch everybody's attention, caging them as cattle, much like you. Ironic, isn't it?**

 _"Your queen must be so proud."_

 **Sarcasm attempt failed. Please don't try again.**

 _"To close this I want you to know you are a spoiled,_ **(in)** _sensitive and manipulative brat that makes excuses to not write."_

 **So _I_ am the now brat, huh? Makes much sense as I am a mature teenager who is actually being nice to everybody by warning them I'd quit and not leave them in expectations, leaving them to realize I'd never return. I am neither a spoiled, unsensitive brat nor manipulative. I am not bitching on the internet about how a fanfiction I'd be participating has been canceled and I am not trying to pass of as a victim who's been affected by the mean and insensitive Author Tantei who has their own problems. I am not accusing them of making "excuses" when I don't know about their lives or even the authors themselves at all.**

 **Which of us is truly the spoiled, insensitive and manipulative brat? Rethink this, darling.**

 _"You never even told us what your so ''busy'' with anyways."_

 **[*You're] My life's matters are not your and anyone's business. Learn to live your own life.**

 _"You were the conducter of this symphony of pain."_

 **At least I conducted a symphony. At least I know to. What about YOU? Sorry, but your grammar is bleach to my eyes. Learn how to fix it or I'll fix it myself.**

 _"Aria Symphony. Who never saw the light of day."_

 **Seems legit.**

 _"If you continue this story then you redeem yourself."_

 **If it was God asking this, I'd rather go to hell. I'm not forced to do your willing just because you feel offended by it. Forcing somebody to do something they do not want to just because you want it is slavery. Digital slavery. Go to your digital prision; I'd rather throw myself in a bottomless pit than succumb to your "manipulation". Again, who's the manipulative one? You or me? You're failing at your own comment.**

 _"Nobody is beyond redemption."_

 **One does not simply use the bible against a christian and uses it wrong. But then we have you, so I'm not surprised anymore.**

 _"Until then you are dead to us all."_

 **Because everybody thinks the way you do; you're our new god.** **Now, a little lesson for you to learn: if you're _not_ ready for disappointment, _get off the internet._ It'll be less painful for everyone else.**

 **\- your most hated author, Author Tantei.**

* * *

 **...**

 **Whew, this was as big as a chapter! A little message for our dearest Aria who seems to think he is above anyone else and that I shall redeem myself by continuing something that I clearly cannot.**

 **I'm very sorry if somebody read this thinking it was a chapter, but I simply can't let 9-year-olds go around thinking they own the world and they have the reason to shout at anyone because they didn't continue a story, calling them insensitive brats, which is rather hypocritical.**

 **Also, the person which I passed the story to is "TheTinyDiamond". If they don't post it in three days, I'll pass it to SilverMoon71442 and the list goes. Well, bye! Hope you enjoyed our little "session" today :)**

 **\- Author Tantei.**


	4. We have a new fanfic!

**Hi, people!**

 **Well, I'd like to let you know that SilverMoon71442 took the story and has already posted it! I'm sure they'll do a great job and I'll follow the story to know how it's going.**

 **Lazercolt, I understand it wasn't you. And, yes, I shall tell SilverMoon, if he hasn't read this yet, that your character is paired with Pinkie Pie.**

 **Aria, it's ok, we all make errors, because we're humans, not gods. So I'll forgive you, but think before you do something you'll regret later.**

 **\- Author Tantei.**


End file.
